It's a date, my dear
by toofargone93
Summary: Fluffy, multi chapter, Jisbon - Jane turned and left her office feeling rather light and yet nervous. What was he doing, Patrick Jane never got nervous he thought to himself. But then again, Patrick Jane didn't go on dates. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Consultant Patrick Jane lay along the rather smooth, light brown couch he claimed to be his, as he dozed in and out of consciousness. Eventually sleep caught Jane and he sunk a little deeper into the couch, but it didn't matter, that was another case closed.

Electricity shot up Jane's forearm at the soft and cautious touch of a rather small, dark haired women with bright green eyes and an atmosphere of authority and control. Patrick Jane woke with a startle as his eyes locked with special agent Teresa Lisbon's and his stomach took a plunge simultaneously. They both froze; unaware of their surroundings. With one swift glance of Lisbon's eyes, she established that the coast was clear and turned her gaze to meet Patrick's once more.

"Can I talk to you in my office for a moment Jane?" Lisbon whispered in anticipation and turned towards her office without waiting for the answer. She walked straight through her office door with Jane hot on her heels behind her. Jane gently closed the door behind him before Lisbon spun on the spot to face him, a little closer to her consultant than first anticipated. A smile bigger than before appeared on both of their faces at the situation they now had themselves in. Lisbon inched forward until she was pressed up against Jane with her hands resting on his pin striped vest, she always had a thing for vests on very attractive men. They both sank into each other, both relaxed and stimulated by the presence of the other. Lisbon's eager lips found the warm, soft and slightly parted lips of Patrick Jane. She could feel him smile before their kiss became more passionate and less appropriate for her office. They reluctantly parted and both took a second the group their thoughts once again.

"Uh, you wanted me Lisbon?" Jane said with a slightly cheeky half smile.  
>"Oh yeah" Lisbon said as she felt the blood rise to the surface of her cheeks giving it the slightly rosy colour that Jane had a soft spot for. She soon straightened up back to her old witty self and said,<p>

"Dinner tonight. I will pick you up at 7". Jane was slightly shocked, and Lisbon could see it in his eyes making her cheeks turn back to their previous colour. Sure, he and Lisbon has kissed a few times in her office when nobody was around and they were always flirting, Lisbon would let Jane get away with anything and Jane reserved his brightest smile for the sight of her petite and strong character, but dinner tonight was a date and although he was out of practice a date meant serious stuff, plus he still wore a wedding ring on his left hand which hung heavier than usual at Lisbon's words.

Without a lot of though Jane found himself replying to Lisbon with a smile and,

" What about I will pick you up at 7? You better be ready".

Lisbon's face lit up and then Jane saw the realization in her face too.  
>Jane and Lisbon were going on a date.<p>

Jane turned and left her office feeling rather light and yet nervous. What was he doing, Patrick Jane never got nervous he thought to himself. But then again, Patrick Jane didn't go on dates.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't say hello in my first chapter soooo.. hey! This is my first fanfiction and I do hope your enjoy it. I have just started out with an idea and I hope you will stick around to enjoy how it unfolds in the remaining chapters. Thanks again!  
>Also, I do not own the mentalist. Unfortunately. <strong>

It was 7pm, not a moment to soon, when the quiet and nervous tension in Lisbon's apartment was interrupted with 3 brief knocks at her door. Lisbon opened the door to Patrick Jane her consultant, _her consultant! _As per usual Patrick wore a three-piece suit though this time it was plain black with a light blue shirt underneath. Lisbon's eyes lit up at the sight of the handsome man with blonde curls holding a bunch of red roses in front of his body stood before her. Patrick stepped inside her rather small apartment and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to his body as he could. He felt the soft smooth feeling of her hair against his face and the sweet small of cinnamon scent. Lisbon rested her head against his rather hard, smooth chest and too took in his minty yet fruity scent.

They soon separated reluctantly, each with a soft sigh.

Patrick smiled brighter and handed his date for this evening a small bundle of red roses. Lisbon's face turned a lovely shade of red to match the roses she was now clutching as she turned towards the kitchen. Jane wandered into Lisbon's apartment and closed her door behind him. Jane put his hands behind his back and studied his surroundings as he would if he was working a case. Lisbon laughed as she filled the vase with water and placed the flowers in it on her kitchen table and her consultant pacing in her living room.

Their comfortable silence was interrupted with Jane's ruggered but soft voice.  
>"You look stunning tonight Agent Lisbon" he whispered in her direction not taking his eyes from hers. She laughed rather quietly before saying a little louder,<br>"Theresa tonight Patrick" followed by a bright smile and a small blush. With that Patrick moved across the room swiftly and placed his hands on Lisbon's hips and moved his face towards hers. "ok, Theresa" Jane practically whispered as his lips meet Lisbon's for the second time that day.

**I know it is really short, stick with me though, like I said before this is my first fanfiction. In fact I don't really write a lot, I am just in love with Jisbon. The next one however is longer, and a little more exciting! **  
><strong>Please leave reviews guys, I would appreciate it sooooooo much! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys! I am sooooo sorry this took so long! I truly am! I do have a lot of excuses like, my car got stolen and I am back at uni now, but I am still so sorry! I am also not 100% sure if I am happy with this chapter, hence my hesitation to post it. **

**Thanks so much to the people that reviewed I read a lot of your stories and adore them! So having you review was amazing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Bummer. I do however own all the errors in this chapter. **

**Anyway, you are amazing for reading this. I am still a struggling writer, quiet hopeless I must admit but less face it, Its Jisbon we all love ;) **

Jane stepped out of his car and moved to the passenger side door and opened it for Theresa Lisbon. He took her hand to give her a little help, as she was clearly not comfortable in her swap from her on duty boots to rather classy high heels. As she stepped out of the car, Patrick moved his eyes from hers, down her emerald green satin cocktail dress to her legs, he had never seen so much of her legs. They began to walk and to Lisbon's surprise he didn't drop her hand but instead linked his fingers through hers. Lisbon felt her heart skip a beat and butterflies do a lap in her lower stomach. A smile crept over her face and she soon she noticed in her peripheral vision that Jane had a matching grin.

They approached the front desk to a rather small restaurant. A young, blonde, women stood behind the counter as she watched the couple approach. Her pupils dilated as Jane's gaze penetrated her and with a grin he asked for a table for two under the name Jane. The young waitress didn't take her eyes from Jane's but instead smiled and pushed her long blonde hair from her face. Jane lifted the hand he had intertwined with Lisbon's up and rested it on his chest. That seemed to speed up their transition to their table and Lisbon quiet liked the feel of Jane's beating heart under her hand. The young women threw a glare Lisbon's way, much to her amusement, and directed them through double wooden doors.

They sat at a small table on a wooden deck just outside in which was nicely set up with fairly lights and a little jazz in the back ground. The silence was comfortable but Patrick drove right in opening with the question,

"So Theresa, what brought this lovely evening about?" Lisbon grinned and then said, "Well it was only matter of time Patrick Jane". This time Jane felt the butterflies as she said his full name rather elegantly.

"I suppose so, my dear" Patrick said with a smile only he could muster up. "May I say Theresa, you are simply stunning tonight".

"You don't scrub up too bad yourself Jane" Lisbon said beaming at his compliment but not letting her guard down, this was Patrick Jane after all. Although there were a lot of other words she could have used to describe him at this moment in time, but she couldn't give him that satisfaction. Jane placed his hand on top of hers resting on the table, in which something about it grabbed Theresa's attention and her eyes returned back to the gaze of the attractive male in front of her. Patrick smiled, although it was unusually nervous, and Theresa looked down at their hands. Well his hand, a hand that no longer wore a wedding ring.

Lisbon's greens eyes darted to meet Patrick's blue. He smiled a soft smile and began tracing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. She smiled back rather nervously and sighed. She had never seen her consultant without his gold wedding band.

"Patrick, you didn't have to. Seriously, I understand".  
>"My dear, relax, tonight is a night of firsts I suppose. Honestly Theresa, I was happy to take it off for you". Lisbon didn't take her eyes from the faint white line on the man's left hand as he spoke and her heart sank a little deeper. Patrick took his hand out of hers and moved it to her chin, tilting her head slightly upwards so his eyes could find hers once again. He spoke slightly quieter and deeper, this time the nervousness present in his voice.<p>

" You my friend, make me the happiest I have been in a long time. Without you who knows where I would be. Not this happy, that's for sure, in fact I don't think I would be the same man today". Lisbon didn't quiet know how to react to that statement. It was only this morning that yes, maybe that had kissed, but they hadn't been emotionally involved per say. Now, her consultant had taken his wedding ring off, that same consultant that she was currently on a date with, the same consultant that for the first time was being honest and open.

"I am glad you feel that way Patrick, thanks for being honest". Lisbon said still slightly taken aback by the sudden change of events. She smiled her brightest smile yet at the realization that this is exactly what she wanted, an open and honest date, well relationship, with Patrick Jane.

"Still, Patrick, are you sure?"

"Yes my dear", and he offered his date a reassuring smile.

The rest of the night flew by with a steady combination of conversation, laughter and the occasional brush of hands and intense gaze into the others eyes. On the outside they looked like a couple on their first date but to anyone that knew them would know that they both were too damaged to be a 'normal' couple. Eventually the laughter and conversation died down and they both had enjoyed their main meals, leaving a pleasant silence at their table. They both just smiled a familiar soft smile, one that showed a little too much emotion, to one another.

"Dance with me Theresa" said Jane deeply and smoothly as he stood from their table and gracefully glided to stand beside her. With a laugh and shake of her head she moved her eyes down to the table and whispered,  
>"No Jane, I don't dance I am sorry". Lisbon heard Jane laugh which she hadn't expected. It was a soft laugh; everything about this man was soft and passionate tonight. "Trust me Lisbon" Jane said as he took one hand in hers and placed the second hand on her back and pulled her closer into his arms, not even waiting for an answer. Lisbon gave up with a sigh, though she did love being closer to him even if that meant giving into the 'no dancing' policy she enforced. Once again he interlaced their fingers and led her from the deck down stairs and into the centre of the garden where there was a small clearing of tables. Lisbon took her eyes of her very handsome date long enough to look around. The place looked amazing,<p>

a unique garden elegantly decorated in fairy lights. Lisbon's thoughts were interrupted with the return of Jane's hands on her hips.

Lisbon smiled and sank further into Patrick Jane. The music was soft and so were the warm hands on Lisbon's lower back, which made her cheeks flushed a rosy pink once again. They moved together, Jane making up for Lisbon's lack of co-ordination and skill when it came to dancing. Jane didn't move his hands from Lisbon's back and Lisbon placed her hands on Jane's chest, where they swayed, for what felt like an eternity although neither one planned on moving from their position anytime soon. The music changed and Jane placed enough pressure on Lisbon's lower back to move her further into his warm body. She rested her head on his smooth chest and listened to his heart accelerate. Lisbon was not accustomed to knowing Jane's emotions, though he struggled to keep them guarded when in such a close proximity.

"Theresa" Jane whispered into her hair as her took in her cinnamon scent. It sent a shiver down Lisbon's spine hearing him speak her Christian name. He felt her smile against his chest which made a small giggle escape his mouth and shake his chest. Lisbon looked up at him and Jane soon moved his face towards hers. His lips soon found those of Special Agent Theresa Lisbon's. They were soft and beginning to feel slightly familiar. The kiss lingered for a moment before Lisbon parted her lips and allowed Jane's tongue entry as he glided his tongue across her bottom lip. Lisbon pushed herself further into the body of her date as their kiss began to quicken in pace, becoming more heated and slightly more desperate. Lisbon's hate of public affection soon took control and she parted from the kiss leaning only further enough away to make eye contact with him once again. They both smiled and sighed as Lisbon returned her cheek back to his chest, her breathing a little more rigid than before it left.

They sat back at their table in time for a single piece of chocolate cake to arrive. Jane has insisted he couldn't eat a whole slice and whilst Lisbon could have eaten hers and what remained on his plate, she opted to share. The lighthearted chatter and gentle, normal bickering continued and the night progressed and eventually no one else remained on the deck they were seated. They had been so content listening to the other, neither of them had noticed, definitely something that didn't happen to Jane often. They both stood from their seats though and this time it was Lisbon that grabbed the hand of Jane. Her finger traced along the now empty ring finger that was rather smooth as they exited the restaurant together.

**Still more to come. I was thinking a chapter back at the office? **  
><strong>Anyway, please leave reviews. I would be overcome with joy if you did. :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I sincerely apologise that this took so long! I have spent the whole day at home in my pyjamas so I thought it was better than ever to get this chapter written! **

**Also (don't read if you haven't watched Scarlet Ribbons), what about the season 4 premiere! WOW! I really really loved it! Although I was expecting some hostility towards Jane from Lisbon and maybe a longer trial but still, what a great start to season 4! I am soooooo pumped for what is coming! and seriously there has to be some Jisbon! What about that eye contact or amazing smiles between them! Oh and it wasn't Red John! I can't wait for their next Red John case! **

**Anyway, I just had to finish off this story at the office where it started. I really hope you have enjoyed it. Its my first fanfiction (well written story if I am going to be completely honest, english was never my fav subject) so leave me a review! I would love you for it!**

**Disclaimer: I, Amy, do not own the Mentalist or the amazing and sexy Patrick Jane or Teresa Lisbon. damn. I do however own all the errors in this writing. **

Lisbon sat in her office on the rather cold morning the day after her first date with her consultant Patrick Jane. Butterflies did a lap around her lower stomach when she though back to the last time she saw him, she was rather nervous to see him again today in a more professional work setting. Although Jane wasn't an agent and she technically wasn't breaking any rules what so ever, it still made her very nervous to just think about her and Jane dating as common knowledge around CBI headquarters. She laughed; nobody would believe she was dating Jane right?

She though back to when Jane dropped her off at her apartment after their very enjoyable night together. He had walked her to her door but didn't go in, always a gentleman Patrick Jane. Instead he placed both of his hands to her warm rosy cheeks and placed a sweet and gentle kiss to her lips. It was soft and rather quick before he pulled back to look at her in the eyes, her gorgeous green eyes. He pulled Lisbon into a warm and tight embrace whilst Lisbon rested her head on his chest. Lisbon felt his warm breath in her ear that sent a shiver down her spine as he whispered, "tonight was amazing, Teresa" into her ear.

Lisbon's thoughts were interrupted as agent Van Pelt popped her head in her office to say good morning. Lisbon looked at the time on her computer, 8:23am. Van Pelt was always a hard worker. It didn't take long for Agent Cho and Rigsby to join Van Pelt in the bullpen to begin work before 9am. No Patrick Jane in sight, though this didn't surprise Lisbon at all. She laughed to herself at the thought of Jane starting work on time and then Lisbon's nerves returned so she focused on the paper work set out in front of her.

Patrick Jane strolled into the bullpen almost 20 minutes after he should have. Lisbon immediately sensed his presence and directed her gaze to her overly confident consultant as he greeted the team. She has some serious butterflies as she saw him move towards her office. Oh dear, she was nervous.

"Good morning Agent Lisbon" Jane said followed by a grin and what Lisbon could swear was a wink.

"Morning Jane" Lisbon replied though she now had rather rosy cheeks. "We are on the down low Patrick, remember that please. I know you thrive off drama, you're Jane, but I really want to keep my job" Lisbon practically whispered and the only response she got off Jane was a devilish grin as he turned and lightly closed her office door behind him.

Lisbon decided to keep going with her paper work. There really wasn't much else to do today, their case was closed. Thanks to Jane. Jane. Just at the thought of his name Lisbon was horribly distracted. How was she going to be able to keep this on the down low when she has butterflies and is blushing and he is not even in the room?

Her paper work was wrapped up and she was in dire need for a coffee. She got up and moved towards the kitchen. Of course Rigsby was busy emptying the fridge.

"Hey Boss" he said muffled as his head was still buried in the fridge. Lisbon laughed and continued making her coffee. Jane wandered into the kitchen also with his much-loved blue teacup in hand. Lisbon's smirk and rosy cheeks didn't go unnoticed by both Jane and Rigsby. Rigsby was after all a great agent. Rigsby swiftly left the kitchen in which the other occupants would have missed if his deep laugh hadn't been heard all the way to his desk.

Lisbon continued making her coffee and was surprised when Jane brushed her stray raven curls behind her ear, his soft fingers lingering on her warm cheeks.

Lisbon diverted her eyes down to the ground as she moved swiftly with her coffee back to her office. Jane strolled back into the bullpen with 3 sets of eyes fixed firmly on his blue ones. Those 3 sets of eyes belonging to no other than Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt, each of them stopped there rather in depth conversation and followed him to his couch.

"What's up guys?" Jane said getting comfortable on his couch. They each looked at each other before Rigsby said,

"Jane, no offence, but what have you done to Lisbon? She wont even make eye contact with you, she has stayed in her office the whole day!" Jane giggled and the other waited rather impatiently for his reply.

"Alright, you guys want the truth? Well don't tell Lisbon I told you". His flashed them all a brilliant smile as they shuffled their chairs closer to Jane who was now sitting on his couch with his hands resting behind his head.

"Agent Lisbon and myself went on a date last night". There was silence. Then simultaneously they all smiled, Cho included.

"Yeah right man!" said Rigsby followed by a chorus of laugher as the three agents moved back to their desk. Jane sighed and them smirked as he lay down on his couch and closed his eyes. The thoughts behind his closed eyes were filled with a rather small but incredibly beautiful person and an amazing agent no other than _his_ Lisbon.

**finished. **

**Thanks again for reading. I am addicted to reading the Jisbon stories on here. You guys are all so great! **


End file.
